The Blue Flame He Ignite
by Carine du Noir
Summary: Nyala api biru itu berbahaya, namun jauh lebih hangat. Dan bocah es itu telah memantik nyala api biru dalam jiwa si gadis emas. Jackunzel. Crossover. Oneshot. Reupload, salah fandom..


**Author's Note: **Because eff UN, that's why B-) /digerus/ oke hai. Back with Carine du Noir on another project**… **Tapi yang ini nggak angst dong. HAHA. Percaya ngga Carine bisa nulis selain angst? Ngga tau juga sih jadinya kaya gimana. DAN SAYA TELAH MENGKHIANATI OTP SAYA DENGAN NULIS KAYA BEGINI orz orz /nangis/ OTP saya itu Jarida, serius. But Jackunzel fits more so yeah :"|b Inspired by Run Away – SHINee dan Somewhere in Neverland – All Time Low, btw.

**The Blue Flame He Ignite**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Characters © to The Rise of The Guardians & Tangled**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

Pertama kali si pemuda es menemui gadis itu, yang ditangkapnya adalah melankoli dalam emerald kembarnya.

Maksudnya—tentu saja gadis dengan rambut emas itu cantik. Sangat cantik. Namun kecantikannya yang rapuh berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang pernah ditemuinya. Sebagian dari mereka manis, dan sebagian bersemangat. Namun gadis ini—Rapunzel… Berbeda. Irisnya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu sekaligus rasa takut, dan hal itu membuat si pemuda es bertanya-tanya.

"Yah, well, lalu kau maunya apa—gadis perkasa?" begitu respon Bunny saat Jack bertanya soal gadis ini. Menurut North, mungkin itu karena dia terlalu lama terperangkap dalam menaranya. Kalimat Tooth selalu terpotong-potong ("Oh lihat! Jack, ya ampun—ini gigi geraham paling manis yang pernah aku lihat! Gigi dari sector tujuh—yaampun, lihat gigi taring ini!") dan simbol di kepala Sandy berpendar terlalu cepat, jadi pendapat dua itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan Jack.

Sejak saat itu, Jack Frost lebih sering mengunjungi menara batu tinggi tempat gadis itu menjalani hidupnya yang terseklusi. Memperhatikannya melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari, yang ternyata membosankan.

Sangat, sangat membosankan.

Menyisir rambut—ini bisa makan waktu lama, mengingat berapa meter panjang rambutnya. Membaca buku. Memanggang kue. Membersihkan kamar. Melukis. Menjahit. Bermain petak umpet dengan kadal peliharaannya. Lalu ulangi lagi semua kegiatan itu sebanyak tiga kali, dan jam baru berdentang dua belas kali.

Namun ada sesuatu dalam gerak-gerik gadis itu yang membuat Jack mampu bertahan lama mengamatinya. Entahlah—mungkin gerak-geriknya yang ceroboh dan konyol. Mungkin senyumnya saat sedang melukis. Atau bagaimana matanya berpendar halus saat ia sedang mengamati lukisannya tentang 'cahaya-cahaya'. Apapun itu, Jack bisa menghabiskan sehari penuh di tempat Rapunzel—mengakibatkan sedikit-banyak kekacauan cuaca.

Dari yang dipelajari Jack, Rapunzel tidak pernah keluar dari istananya. _Seumur hidupnya. _Tentu saja hal ini membuat Jack mengernyit—gagasan itu tidak terbayangkan olehnya yang tidak bisa diam di satu tempat lebih dari dua jam kecuali ia sedang tidur. Wanita yang disebutnya Mother Gothel tidak mengizinkannya untuk keluar rumah, nampaknya.

Dan Rapunzel tidak punya teman kecuali kadalnya itu.

"Ajak dia bicara, Frostbite, jangan jadi pengecut begitu." Bunny memutar bola matanya. Tidak disangkanya akan datang suatu hari dimana Jack Frost meminta saran soal perempuan. Jack mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengamati sosok Pooka yang sedang mengecat telur itu.

"Maunya juga begitu, tapi memangnya dia bisa melihatku?"

"Coba dulu baru protes." Bunny menghela nafas. Sepertinya Jack memang sudah berubah jadi remaja—atau sudah dari dulu? Setidaknya tingkahnya sudah seperti remaja pada umumnya sekarang.

.

.

xxxx

.

.

Ternyata Jack salah akan dua hal—Rapunzel bisa melihatnya, dan Rapunzel tidak selemah itu. Hantaman wajan yang menyambutnya pada pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pengingat bagi Jack untuk tidak macam-macam pada gadis itu jika tidak ingin kepalanya benjol sebesar telur ayam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Jack Frost? Jack Frost _yang itu_?"

"Bukan. Aku Jack Frost yang menikah sama pangeran tampan setelah dia mengambil sepatuku."

"Itu Cinderella…"

"Bercanda, Punzie." Jack memutar bola matanya, walaupun segaris senyum mewarnai wajahnya. "Apa perlu aku menurunkan salju lagi supaya kau percaya?" pemuda itu meringis. Ia sudah menurunkan salju kira-kira lima kali tadi, dan ia tidak mau Mother Gothel curiga karena tempat ini terlalu dingin.

"Jangan, jangan—tidak usah." Rapunzel menggeleng. "Tapi ceritakan—kau benar-benar menurunkan salju dimana-mana? Maksudku—benar-benar di seluruh penjuru dunia?" bola matanya membesar dan bersinar saat ia menyebut 'seluruh penjuru dunia'. Jack berpikir, memutar-mutar tongkatnya sembari duduk santai di ambang jendela Rapunzel.

"Minus negara-negara tropis, tapi kadang-kadang aku juga membuat badai disana. Jadi ya—bisa dibilang seluruh penjuru dunia." Jack nyengir, merasa dikagumi oleh gadis itu. Mulut Rapunzel membuka, bibirnya membentuk lingkaran sempurna. "Wow… Lalu bagaimana dunia di luar, Jack? Apakah seperti yang mereka ceritakan? Tentang padang pasir dan lautan dan kota-kota besarnya?" Rapunzel bertopang dagu.

"Padang pasir? Fuh, aku tidak pernah kesana." Jack mengernyitkan alis. "Tapi daripada tanya-tanya begini, kenapa tidak kau alami sendiri saja?" ekspresinya serius. "Maksudmu keluar rumah? Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah, Jack—kau tahu Mother Gothel seperti apa." Rapunzel tersenyum pahit.

"Ya kabur lah."

"JACK!"

"Please, Punzie, jangan hantam aku pakai wajanlagi. Dan kenapa memangnya?" Jack cemberut saat melihat bayangan wajanlagi. "Tidak mungkin aku kabur! Bagaimana reaksi Mother Gothel jika aku kembali?" bola matanya membesar, kali ini sebersit rasa takut mewarnai iris emeraldnya.

"Ya jangan kembali lah. Tinggal saja sama North di kutub utara… Atau Tooth juga pasti mau menerimamu." Jack memutar-mutar tongkatnya, sedikit-banyak keheranan dengan kekhawatiran Rapunzel yang kelihatannya seolah tidak ada habis-habisnya. "Lalu kalau mereka tidak mau menerimaku bagaimana? Kalau aku tidak punya tempat tinggal? Kalau aku—"

"Oke, pertama, mereka tidak akan menolakmu. Kedua, jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

"Mungkin… Mungkin nanti, Jack. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku, jadi mungkin aku bisa memintanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun…?"

Cengiran lebar menggantung di wajah si arwah musim dingin. "Oke. Apapun hasilnya, beritahu aku, oke?"

.

.

xxxx

.

.

Jawabannya tidak, sayangnya.

"Kata Mother Gothel, dunia luar terlalu berbahaya untukku. Jadi… Yah—tahu sendiri jawabannya." Rapunzel tersenyum miris. "Tapi kan kau kuat—kepalaku masih sakit bekas kau pukul pakai wajan_, _tahu." Jack mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya sambil meringis. "Mana mungkin aku akan menghantam penjahat pakai wajan…" Rapunzel memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu kau hanya menerima saja putusan itu?" Jack mendengus, gemas. Oke, bisa dimengerti bila Mother Gothel tidak mengizinkan Rapunzel untuk keluar. Tapi wajar Rapunzel tidak diizinkan keluar jika pendiriannya hanya sebatas itu.

"Habis aku harus apa?"

"Pertahankan pendapatmu lah! Buat ia mengerti kenapa kau ingin pergi keluar!" Jack mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Iris biru esnya berpendar dengan kemarahan, tekad, keberanian—sesuatu yang selalu Rapunzel kagumi dari Jack.

"Tapi—"

"—janji. Berjanji padaku kau akan mencoba." Jack mengulurkan kelingkingnya

Dan Rapunzel menyambut uluran kelingking Jack, tanpa menyadari betapa sulitnya menepati janji itu.

.

.

xxxx

.

.

Hari berlalu. Minggu bahkan bulan, Jack terus mengunjungi Rapunzel. Tidak ada yang berubah—Rapunzel masih terperangkap dalam kastilnya, Mother Gothel masih tidak mengizinkannya melihat dunia luar. Namun Jack terkesan melihat keberanian Rapunzel untuk terus maju walaupun terus ditolak.

"Hey… Tidak capek?"

"Aku kan sudah janji."

"Kau boleh mencabutnya kalau mau." Jack sungguh-sungguh. Beberapa kali ia melihat Mother Gothel berteriak kearah Rapunzel, dan ia lebih memilih menghadapi mimpi buruknya Pitch tiga kali lagi daripada satu kali diteriaki oleh Mother Gothel.

Serius. Macam dia ibunya Pitch Black saja—jauh lebih horror dari anaknya.

"_Thanks, but no. _Lagipula aku juga ingin, kan." Rapunzel tersenyum lebar. Entah mengapa, setiap kali Mother Gothel membentaknya, rasanya ide keluar rumah dan melihat dunia mampu membuatnya berdiri diatas kedua kakinya, sekali lagi. Memberikannya semacam bara api yang menyala—semangat, mungkin? Entahlah. Apapun itu, Rapunzel yakin itu bukan hal yang jelek.

"Wow, kau perkasa. Padahal dia lebih seram daripada Pitch Black." Jack berjengit sementara Rapunzel tertawa terkikik. "Tidak mungkin. Katamu dia adalah wujud dari rasa takut itu sendiri…" gadis itu nyengir lebar.

"Iya, tapi Mother Gothel itu seolah ibunya Pitch—ngerti kan, Ibu dari jelek-jelek begitu…"

"JACK!"

Bagi Rapunzel, semuanya terasa lebih mudah saat ia bersama Jack. Seolah ia kebal—tidak ada yang bisa menyakitinya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya gentar. Seolah Jack adalah sumber dari semua keberanian yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

.

.

xxxx

.

.

Tapi toh akhirnya hari itu datang juga.

Cuaca diluar sedang buruk—sangat buruk. Rapunzel sedang memandangi badai halilintar dan membayangkan Jack menciptakan badai sedahsyat itu saat Mother Gothel masuk dan memintanya bernyanyi untuknya. Gadis itu bernyanyi—sekenanya, seperti biasa—sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Mother Gothel, bolehkah aku—"

"—TIDAK! Tidak, Rapunzel, kau tidak akan keluar rumah _selamanya. _Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku tahu tentang bocah salju yang biasanya mengunjungimu. Cepat berkemas, kita akan pindah."

"Pindah…?" Bola mata Rapunzel membelalak. _Untuk apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jack? _

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentangmu. Dan Jack Frost itu… Berani mengajakmu kabur, ha. Cepat berkemas—kita akan berangkat dalam setengah jam." Wanita dengan ikal gelap itu melambaikan tangannya dan bersiap melangkah turun dari menara. Jubah hitamnya melayang diatas lantai kayu, menyapu permukaan yang memantulkan wajah terperangah Rapuzel.

"Aku… Tidak mau." Rapunzel menggigit bibirnya. Mungkin inilah saatnya—waktunya untuk memberontak pergi. Mungkin inilah kesempatannya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Jack. Tidakkah Mother Gothel mengerti bahwa Rapunzel hanya ingin melihat dunia?

"…Tidak mau?" Mother Gothel mengerutkan alisnya. Namun dalam hitungan detik, ekspresi bingung di wajahnya berubah jadi cengiran maniak. "Baiklah Rapunzel, baiklah. Kau tidak mau ikut bersama Mother Gothel yang sudah renta ini. Kau sudah tidak mau menyanyi untuk wanita tua ini. Baiklah. Tapi jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada yang bisa, sayang." Wanita itu mengeluarkan gunting dari balik jubahnya.

Kepala Rapunzel seolah tersambar petir.

"MOTHER GOTHEL, JANGAN!" gadis itu menjerit. Namun terlambat—permukaan dingin gunting telah menyentuh helai rambut emasnya, memutuskan jalinan yang tadinya terurai panjang kini terputus hingga sebatas leher saja. Bola mata Rapunzel terasa panas, dan tanpa terasa setetes air matanya telah jatuh mengajar lantai.

"Kau sendiri yang mau begitu, sayang. Da-dah—bersenang-senanglah di kastil tua ini _sendirian, _sayang~" Mother Gothel melambai dengan seringai keji di wajahnya sebelum membanting pintu dan menguncinya—tepat di depan wajah Rapunzel yang masih terpana.

Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanyalah isak sunyi Rapunzel yang ditingkahi gemuruh petir. Gadis itu masih tidak menyangka bahwa Mother Gothel akan setega itu untuk memotong rambutnya. Walaupun galak, selama ini Mother Gothel adalah sosok yang sudah membesarkannya.

_Tapi memotong rambutnya?_

"_Holy cow, Punzie. _Kau mau jadi anak metal atau apa?"

Bola mata Rapunzel sekali lagi membesar saat ia mendongak dan menemukan sosok pemuda dengan mata biru es memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun kali ini sebuah senyuma lebar ikut membentang di wajahnya. Buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya, menghilangkan sisa-sisa tangisnya.

"Jack. Ayo kabur."

"…Ha?"

"Kabur. Pergi melihat dunia. Lupa?"

"Oke. Pertama kau memotong rambutmu, lalu mau kabur. Kata Bunny ini namanya fase pemberontakan remaja—"

"—JACK!" Rapunzel memotong, gemas. Dulu dia yang setengah mati mengajaknya kabur. Lalu sekarang apa? Pemberontakan remaja dan bla bla bla lainnya. "Oke, oke. Tapi ada apa? Kenapa sekarang? Dan mana Ibunya Pitch?" Jack memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang semuanya hanya dijawab dengan kibasan tangan oleh Rapunzel.

"Semuanya akan aku jelaskan. Tapi pertama—pergi dulu."

"_As you wish, Princess." _Jack membungkuk, matanya berkilat-kilat dengan jenaka. Tangannya terulur kearah Rapunzel yang hanya nyengir lebar—tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan rona merah di wajahnya. Walaupun sekarang hujan angin, Rapunzel tidak peduli. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyambut jemari dingin Jack yang entah mengapa rasanya hangat.

"Kau pernah terbang, Rapunzel? Oke, lupakan. Kau akan terbang untuk pertama kalinya."

"Hah? Terbang? Bagaimana—JAAAAACK! TURUNKAN AKU SEKARAAAANG!"

Bagi Rapunzel, Jack adalah sumber keberaniannya. Nyala api biru yang tidak pernah padam, lebih membakar dan lebih berbahaya dari nyala api yang berwarna merah. Berbahaya, namun menebarkan kehangatan yang tidak pernah mati. Selalu, dan selamanya.

* * *

Author's Note (lagi): Ah saya takut OOC deh =")) entah kenapa saya kurang puas sama fanfic ini. Sudahlah. Dalam fase pemulihan setelah lama nggak nulis abis UN ._. *NGGA USAH NGELES DEH* OOC mohon dimaafkan, kritik dan saran diterima di box dibawah. Makasih udah mau baca, I wuv you. :3b


End file.
